


An Evening In

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to give her a nice Valentine’s Day, and help comes from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening In

“What would be a good date for Valentine’s Day?” Sherlock asked John the day before the holiday as they were in the flat working on a case. Amy had told Molly the evening she made her decision so he knew John knew by now. And while Amy had said they didn’t need to do anything special he wanted to do _something_. She had mentioned how much she loved the holiday and while he personally couldn’t care less about the day he wanted to at least _try_.

“Well, what’s something she loves?” he asked.

“Art, music…I never did get around to finishing the song I started for her for Christmas, I suppose I could finish that tonight,” he said thoughtfully. “And food.”

John thought for a moment. “Can you do any cooking?”

“Not really, no,” he said.

“Do you think you could follow a recipe?” he asked.

“Most likely, yes,” he said with a nod.

“Then find out something she likes to eat and make it for her for dinner. It would be a change of pace from her cooking all the time.” He grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in love before. It’s going to be interesting.”

“Don’t make me out to be a sideshow freak,” he muttered.

“Not that. You have to remember, the only woman I ever saw you even pretend to be interested in was _The_ Woman. And you didn’t even like her all that much.”

He was quiet. He had told John the truth about what happened to Irene after he came back from taking down the criminal network Moriarty had established, but he did not mention he still got the occasional text from her. He had gone in and changed the ringtone associated with her, but to keep the sentiment he had changed it to the sound of a whip cracking. He had wondered what Irene’s opinion of his relationship with Amy would be sometimes in the back of his mind. But this was not the time or place to bring that up. “I’ll think on it some more. Let’s get back to the case.”

“Sure,” John said, and he pushed out thoughts of Amy and began to work. They were still working on it when Amy came home. She said hello, gave Sherlock a quick kiss and went straight into the kitchen to cook. He watched her for a moment. John stopped talking when he realized he was not paying attention. Sherlock turned back just as John’s phone rang, and he could tell by the conversation it was Molly. It did not sound as though he was getting good news. He hung up and looked at Sherlock. “You know what? On second thought, take her out for dinner,” he said quietly. “I had reservations at The Gilbert Scott at eight but now Molly has to work till ten. You take them.”

Sherlock nodded. “Thank you.”

“Now I just need to figure out what to do for her for the holiday,” he said a little louder.

“What happened?” Amy called from the kitchen.

“Molly has to work tomorrow night so our plans are dashed,” he replied.

“Give her a massage tomorrow night when she gets home,” she said. “She was telling me that she’s been feeling tense.”

“That’s actually a really good idea,” John said with a grin. “She gets off work at ten so I’ll just make sure I stay awake.”

“You know, I can make something for her for dinner. Something that all you need to do is pop in the oven about an hour or so before she gets home,” Amy said. “I can come over and prep it in the afternoon, and it will be all set for you to cook for her so she has a hot dinner.”

“I could kiss you,” John said. He looked at Sherlock. “I won’t, don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Sherlock said. 

“Molly gave me a spare key for when I watch Jessica so I’ll get the ingredients before I come and watch her. I’ll put it in the fridge. Just pull out your roasting pan for me and put it on the counter before you leave.”

“Thank you,” he said with a wide grin.

“John was gracious enough to give us the reservations he made,” Sherlock said.

“You weren’t supposed to tell her that part,” John muttered, shaking his head.

“Really? Where?” she asked.

“The Gilbert Scott.” He happened to be looking at her and saw her eyes went wide. “I take it that sounds like a good plan?”

“I’ve wanted to eat there for a long time,” she said with a grin. She came out of the kitchen and gave John a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, John.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you,” he said. 

She gave them both a smile and went back into the kitchen, leaving them to their case. After another hour they couldn’t make any more headway so they decided to call it a night until they could meet the next day and get some interviews done. Amy invited John to stay for dinner but he declined and left, leaving Sherlock and Amy on their own. Amy moved into the room with a glass of wine in her hand, though she hadn’t poured it very full. “I think you guys will do better tomorrow,” she said, taking a sip.

“I believe once we get to talk to the employers we’ll get a more solid lead,” he said, leaning back in his seat.

“Are you actually going to be done in time for the reservations?” she asked.

“I don’t see any reason why not,” he replied. “I know it would be an enjoyable date for you.”

She smiled at him. “Good. But, and I only say this because I know you…it’s okay if it doesn’t happen. I could probably get a table there on my own if I wanted. Apparently there’s been more interest in me since the Milan shoot.”

“Did you get more offers?”

She nodded, taking a sip of her wine. “I agreed to do a shoot in California in two weeks. It’s for a summer line that a company is putting out.” She set her wine glass down. “Want to come with me?”

“It’s very tempting,” he said. “If I don’t have an open case I might.”

“Good,” she said with a smile. “They’re taking care of my accommodations but it shouldn’t be hard to ask for a room with two beds, if you don’t mind sharing a room with me for a week. I’m staying a few extra days to go sightseeing. I always wanted to go to Disneyland.”

“I imagine you’ll have a lot of fun there,” he said.

“The rooms are at the Hotel Del in Coronado, which is a small island next to San Diego,” she said. “I heard the hotel is supposed to be haunted.”

“I doubt it,” he said.

“Who knows? But I would like it if you’d come with me.” She got up and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. “You don’t have to do the sightseeing with me, not all of it. I would not force you to go to Disneyland, at any rate. But it would be nice to have company.”

“I will try my best to keep my calendar free,” he said, looking up at her.

“Thank you,” she said, leaning over to kiss him. She kissed him softly, and he put an arm on her waist. She leaned a little more, and overshot her balance and landed on his lap. “Oh, God, I’m a klutz,” she said with a giggle.

“I rather like this position,” he said.

“Yeah?” she asked, moving so she was slightly more comfortable.

“Yes,’ he said. He put his arms around her and she leaned in to kiss him again. 

They kissed for a few moments before she pulled away. “Need to check the dinner,” she said, with a grin before getting off his lap. She walked into the kitchen and he got up and followed her, and she pulled a pan out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. “I’ve kind of been in the mood for a roast,” she said. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” he said, coming up behind her. “I am grateful you like to cook.”

“Well, it’s nice to do it,” she said with a smile. “I made the mashed potatoes while you two were working, so it’s done. Dig in.”

“Ladies first,” he said as he moved away to get plates and she got the carving knife and a fork. She cut the meat, then took one of the plates and served up her meat, then used the serving fork to spear some baby carrots. Then she moved out of the way so he could get food and served some mashed potatoes onto her plate. Then she took her food want went back out to the table, picking up her glass of wine on the way. He joined her at the table after a few moments.

“You know, I think dating you again is going to be an experience,” she said.

“How so?”

“Because you haven’t been out on an actual date ever. We didn’t go out on dates when we were teens because we were trying to keep things quiet.” She grinned at him. “For once, I have the upper hand in something.”

“You’re a far better cook than I could hope to be. You have the upper hand in that.” He began to eat. “But I suppose this might be the first time I’m expected to make mistakes.” He didn’t like admitting it but it was true; this was entirely new territory he was entering, and as glad as he was for the chance to date her he knew somewhere down the line he was going to screw up.

“I’ll just have to remember dating you isn’t like dating the other boys I’ve dated,” she said. “But you know me pretty well now. I don’t think you’ll make too much of a mess with it, and I’m very understanding.”

“I know. I’m grateful for that.”

She laughed slightly. She raised her glass. “To us, and whatever may happen.”

He lifted up the drink he had brought with him. “To not making too many mistakes.”

“I’ll drink to that,” she said, taking a sip of her wine. He smiled at her slightly before beginning to eat. Tomorrow they would go out on a proper date and things would be fine. He’d make sure of it.


End file.
